Walking Behind Enemy Lines
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Sonny and Chad are dating, but must keep it hidden from their cast mates. One day, they have a little alone alone time in Chad's dressing room. The thrills and possible risks of walking behind enemy lines. Songfic to 'Behind Enemy Lines' by Demi Lovato.


**I was listening to the song **_**Behind Enemy Lines **_**by Demi Lovato (which is an awesome song by the way :) and thought it was the perfect song for Channy. So here's **_**Walking Behind Enemy Lines.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or the song **_**Behind Enemy Lines**_**.**

Sonny Monroe sat in the prop room on the set of _So Random! _To anyone else, Sonny would have looked bored, flipping through the channels on the television. But Sonny was waiting for a certain text message.

Sonny's heart raced as her text alarm went off. She bud the phone out of her pocket.

_And I feel, I feel a deep connection_

_**Meet me outside the So Random! studio. **_was what the text said. Sonny smiled, tucking her phone back into her pocket. She stood up, shutting off the TV and walked out the door and nearly ran down the hall to the exit of the studio.

_  
And I think, that we might be onto somethin', no_

The past few weeks had been special for Sonny. Because she had been dating a certain someone. In secret of course. Her cast mates would flip if they knew who she was dating.

_  
And I know it's somethin' special_

Sonny opened the door to find Chad leaning against the nearby wall, arms crossed over his chest.

"Monroe," he said, looking up at her with his usual smirk.

"Cooper," Sonny said. Chad pushed himself off the wall and took Sonny's hand in his.

_  
Seein' you here is not coincidental, mhmm  
_

Chad led Sonny to the _Mackenzie Falls_.

_Well I've been walkin', walkin', behind enemy lines_

Sonny bit her bottom lip nervously, her heart racing. She knew she shouldn't be here. Her cast mates would have called her a traitor. Sonny shouldn't have fallen for Chad in the first place. But she just couldn't help it. And that's what led her to where she was now, waling within enemy lines.

_  
And I've been fightin', fightin' from the other side_

_  
I've been sayin', sayin', that I won't fall this time_

_  
But now I'm walkin', walkin', within enemy lines_

Ooo, oh

Chad opened the door to his dressing room, the lights dimmed low, dragging Sonny in behind him and closing the door behind him, locking it. With a mischievous grin, Sonny put her hands on Chad's shoulders and pushed him against the door.

"I never know what to expect from you, do I Monroe?" Chad asked with his own smirk, "Who knew that such a vixen lived under that cute innocent surface?" Sonny just let out a small growl before her lips crashed onto Chad's.

_See I was tryin' to be everything you weren't expecting_

_  
All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing_

As her lips moved against Chad's, Sonny felt herself falling deeper in love with the blonde boy she was kissing. She didn't want the moment to end. She wanted their love to last forever. She ran her hands through Chad's perfect, soft blonde hair. They only had a limited amount of time together and she was going to savor every second of it.

_  
But I'm falling way too fast_

_  
I just want this love to last forever, forever_

_  
And every time I feel this way_

_  
Oh, something's changed for the better_

_  
(Whoa whoa whoa ooo)_

Sonny's lips trailed away from Chad's lips to his jaw, then to the shell of his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. Chad let out a low growl, then grabbed Sonny's waist and spun around so that Sonny was the one pinned to the door.

"That's dangerous Sonny," he said in a low voice, "Walking behind enemy lines."

_And I've been walkin', walkin', behind enemy lines_

_  
And I've been fightin', fightin', from the other side_

_  
I've been sayin', sayin', that I won't fall this time_

_  
But now I'm walkin', walkin', within enemy lines_

"Maybe I like walking behind enemy lines," Sonny said in a soft voice, her fingers playing with the buttons on his shirt. Chad leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Sonny's neck. Sonny let out a low moan, tilting her head to give Chad better access.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he whispered.

_And now I'm walkin', walkin', behind enemy lines_

_  
And now I'm fightin', fightin', from the other side_

"Maybe," Sonny teased, feeling her knees nearly give out under her as Chad's tongue traced the shell of her ear.

"Don't tease me Sonny," he growled. Sonny giggled.

_  
I've been sayin', sayin', I won't fall this time_

Chad's lips hovered over Sonny's, taunting her.

"Just say it Sonny," he said, "Say it and you can kiss me. You know I love you." Sonny whimpered.

"Chad," she whined. Chad just grinned.

"Say it," he sing-songed. Sonny grabbed Chad by the back of his hair and pushed his face close to hers.

"I love you too," she said before crashing her lips onto Chad. She tugged on the handful of his blonde hair that she held, deepening the kiss. Her tongue slipped into Chad's mouth, fighting with his for dominance. Sonny pushed Chad backward until his knees hit the back of his couch and the two teens fell onto the couch, their lips never parting.

_  
Now I'm walkin', walkin', within enemy lines, Ooo_

Who knew that walking behind enemy lines could be so fun?

**There's **_**Walking Behind Enemy Lines**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
